narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuNaru/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Art Covers naruto-cover-3.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 7 Naruto Manga Volume 17.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 17 Naruto Manga Volume 20.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 20 404887-volume38cover_super.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 38 EdRobIO.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 70 nasatreeclimb.png|Chapter 22 narusasukyuubi.jpg|Chapter 28 edaq73b4sajd.jpg|Chapter 52 dh23eh.jpg|Chapter 175 Naruto - NaruSasu Cover - 181.png|Chapter 181 r2rh32e.jpg|Chapter 195 001 (1).jpg|Chaper 218 l-244.jpg|Chapter 226 001.jpg|Chaper 233 Chapter_293.jpg|Chaper 293 Naruto_v38_ch341_01-02.jpg|Chapter 341 322F364_TFTZE2FNaruto_v40_c364_01.jpg|Chapter 364 ve40RiD.jpg|Chapter 411 01 (1).png|Chaper 485 002.jpg|Chaper 486 h501.0.01.jpg|Chapter 501 03-04.jpg ye2832ye2.png|Chapter 558 NaruSasu Heaven and Earth.jpg|Chapter 671 ey289he92.png|Chapter 695 naruto-5283049.jpg|Chapter 699 Tonosho.jpg|Naruto Databook 2: To no Sho 10702117 652526004860804 5038191916722321198 n-horz.jpg|Naruto Databook 4: Jin no Sho Others BoruSara and SasuNaru - Masashi Kishimoto.jpg|Masashi Kishimoto's sketch SN + BoruSara.png|Naruto Gaiden: Cover Shounen Jump File:28koh6p.jpg|Weekly Shounen Jump Magazine (Shounen Jump Nakama Spread) itachi_sempai_d7945f292c270a2e85e51852ecd17488.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover 00.png|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover 5ac63a519ef1f33aa2e4213c0fe07121b63dad892be26ce42539036e.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover 1.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover 01.jpg Manga naruto-1564854.jpg naruto-1564855.jpg Sasuke_offers_Naruto_his_lunch_-_Bell_Test.png naruto-1565000.jpg naruto-1565010.jpg naruto-1565218.jpg naruto-1565213.jpg naruto-1565324.jpg naruto-1565325.jpg naruto-1565326.jpg naruto-1565327.jpg naruto-1565328.jpg naruto-1565329.jpg naruto-1565330.jpg naruto-1565445.jpg sasuke-kun-is-alive.jpg naruto-1565477.jpg naruto-1565480.jpg naruto-1565823.jpg naruto-1081.jpg naruto-1089.jpg naruto-1090.jpg Sasuke_and_Naruto.png naruto-1462.jpg naruto-1470 (1).jpg naruto-1470.jpg naruto-2228.jpg naruto-2237.jpg 19.jpg naruto-1566524.jpg 300001138148134370425271083_950.jpg naruto-1566684 (1).jpg Precious-companions.jpg 177-10.jpg naruto-1566962.jpg naruto-4239.jpg naruto-4242.jpg naruto-4244.jpg naruto-4245.jpg naruto-4246.jpg naruto-4247.jpg Capture.png naruto-156840.jpg naruto-4454.jpg naruto-4456.jpg naruto-4457.jpg naruto-1567375.jpg tumblr_ng95rgetJW1teuy65o8_1280.jpg naruto-4489.jpg naruto-4490.jpg naruto-4491.jpg naruto-4492.jpg naruto-44923.jpg naruto-1567421.jpg naruto-1567422.jpg naruto-1567426.jpg 1721.png naruto-4607.jpg naruto-1568263.jpg Naruto-1568352.jpg naruto-1568408.jpg naruto-1568410.jpg Naruto-1568433.jpg naruto-1564.jpg naruto-1568469.jpg naruto-1568479.jpg naruto-1568480.jpg naruto-1568647.jpg naruto-1568648.jpg naruto-1568654.jpg naruto-1568803.jpg naruto-1568856.jpg naruto-1568878.jpg naruto-1568959.jpg Reminds-team7.jpg naruto-1569476.jpg naruto-9023.jpg naruto-9079 (1).jpg naruto-9079 (2).jpg naruto-9080.jpg naruto-536477.jpg naruto-536478.jpg naruto-744926.jpg naruto-744928.jpg naruto-963059.jpg b5231a0972b752c40dbbcdf26d2fb483127edec4cc3ff0824332ed85.png naruto-1226710.jpg naruto-1226719.jpg naruto-1226720.jpg Naruto-1226721.jpg naruto-1226722.jpg 769728 original.png naruto-1232587.jpg naruto-1232590.jpg naruto-1232591.jpg naruto-1232592.jpg naruto-1232593.jpg naruto-1232594.jpg naruto-1232595.jpg naruto-2251399.jpg naruto-2251401.jpg Naruto-4167279.jpg Sasuke_protecting_Naruto.png naruto-4331997.jpg tumblr_nf9vc84rZx1u0memso1_400.png EXf8mkyvkl4.jpg Naruto-4462853.jpg naruto-sasuke-kurama-susanoo-mode.png Two_brothers.png Naruto and Sasuke power up.png scsdc.PNG Acksa.png acas.PNG 10446054_712533402115995_5736796092920436691_o.jpg Naruto_reminding_Sasuke_of_the_bridge_scene.png Sasuke_teleports_to_Naruto.png naruto-5009457.jpg NaruSasuInIce.png naruto-5211611.jpg Sasuke and Naruto give answers to the Sage.jpg naruto-5225523.jpg Face off.jpg Naruto_vs._Sasuke_begins.png naruto-5232797.jpg naruto-5232799.jpg naruto-5232801.jpg naruto-5232805.jpg naruto-5232807.jpg Sasuke_prepares_to_kill_Naruto.png The_clash.png tumblr_nfxrgqYJlQ1u0memso1_1280.png tumblr_nfxrhwaTQy1u0memso1_1280.png naruto-5270005.jpg naruto-5270007.jpg naruto-5270009.jpg naruto-5270011.jpg naruto-5270013.jpg naruto-5270023.jpg NaruSasubloodyholdinghands.png c5cHijlV72k.jpg 9zZrZVH (2).jpg pNcHcZE_xbI.jpg Partingways.png Headband.png Anime Canon Naruto_narutoteam0004.jpg Sasuke_Saving_Naruto.png tumblr_na081aRxu91qdnjjpo1_250.gif tumblr_na081aRxu91qdnjjpo2_r1_250.gif sasunaru21-1.jpg Sasuke_protects_Naruto.png 3877571_std.jpg tumblr_n2pf9equi21tqg3gso5_r1_400.gif tumblr_n2pf9equi21tqg3gso2_400.gif 2158512bsdhcwv.png tumblr_o04t5oBuvM1ukwotao6_400.gif 11am.png tumblr_nyt6u6gqNt1ukwotao5_400.gif The_Battle_Begins_Naruto_vs._Sasuke.jpg Naruto_pin_Sasuke_agaisnt_the_wall.jpg 1250361718_6123_full.jpeg tumblr_mhrjfyVtWm1qdkfhqo4_500.gif Naruto_narutoteam0320.jpg 1196fb9549c.jpg tumblr_nyt6u6gqNt1ukwotao7_400.gif tumblr_nufu8u80pt1sseg94o2_500.gif tumblr_ncnfpbPCxa1srwx2mo1_250.gif tumblr_ncnfpbPCxa1srwx2mo2_250.gif Naruto_Sasuke_clash_again.png naruto-sasuke-small.jpg Naruto-and-Sasuke-resized.jpg Young_sasuke_and_Naruto.png 10521883_531261973674757_1465367386913155507_n.png tumblr_ncgibxfWZh1rh5eero1_500.gif tumblr_nfd1j49Xcy1qfwchqo2_500.gif tumblr_nfcuhobsDD1qgz2pvo2_500.gif http_3A_2F_2F33_media_tumblr_com_2Fe0334f930049.gif tumblrnch0_2660301_15193587.gif tumblr_ndni53IqYg1qbq5g5o1_250.gif tumblr_ndni53IqYg1qbq5g5o2_250.gif tumblr_o0acfkGcVz1qdnjjpo2_250.gif tumblr_o0acfkGcVz1qdnjjpo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nsb14zSLrk1s3ttsuo3_500.gif tumblr_nyt6u6gqNt1ukwotao9_400.gif tumblr_o6pwc3dibs1ukwotao3_400.gif tumblr_o6pwc3dibs1ukwotao6_400.gif tumblr_o859m8RZo51ukwotao6_400.gif tumblr_o859m8RZo51ukwotao4_400.gif Filler 10559921_541939725917734_8631828278969855026_n.jpg Naruto_by_placidoyliaster-d5y6fhz.jpg YUlF11RAai4.jpg Saiaku_no_Nininsankyaku.png bbOkjsKJ.PNG ghklklf.PNG lanf-naruto-shippuuden-194-sub-espac3b1ol-704x396-avi_00-09-01-49.jpg ep_162282_0.jpg 70744037.jpg 379582-naruto___sasuke_194.jpg has_realized_the_by_uzuchiha_sasunaru-d3762iz.jpg 719cddee497aeca89c634cff19f65373.jpg 69e342362a0.jpg 638499-naruto_shippuuden_194_439.jpg 1294956961089_f.jpg ep_162149_4.jpg ep_201689_1.png 1295027178173_f.jpg eubsmxdbszgkbig.jpg Naruto Shippuden 194 720p_20110115-18220245.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194-179.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194-203.jpg Naruto-Shippuden-Cap-194-AVI-Capture-2.jpg naruto-shippuden-capitulo-194-sub-espan_1_imagenGrande2.jpg Naruto-Shippuuden-episode-194-screenshot-011.jpg Picture-15.png Naruto-Shippuuden-episode-194-screenshot-014.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194_HD210923.jpeg tumblr_m28lxndanI1r1pd0vo5_250.gif Tumblr_n4ajkq8QNH1s2wqnro1_500.png 1WAPZdPnZcw.jpg tumblr_o33rkatzoz1u9aqcno2_500.gif tumblr_o33rkatzoz1u9aqcno3_500.gif Openings/Endings Team 7 op 1.gif|Naruto Opening 1 op3nckdcsc.PNG|Naruto Opening 3 djcbdsjss.PNG|Naruto Opening 5 op5jnkcasc.PNG|Naruto Opening 5 tumblr_nrueipeIMD1tvw6hvo8_400.gif|Naruto Opening 7 cjnkss.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 1 Naruto and Sasuke walking opening 2.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 Naruto Sasuke op2.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 Naruto and Sasuke opening 3.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 Naruto and Sasuke opening 4.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 4 Diver.png|Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 ops8njcdsk.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 ops9nkjcsl.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 dcdczsa.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 Ops12mkdsjd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 12 ops15bjvskd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 15 tumblr_nctfw7GYOm1skrfz7o1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 16 tumblr_nm6kt9k1Aj1t3ca4ro1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Opening 17 42432201.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 17 tumblr_nm6sccbMCJ1sr7xbxo1_250.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 17 n65035343.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 17 tumblr_o1qu2wvZPW1udmlz8o1_400.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Opening 18 tumblr_o1qu2wvZPW1udmlz8o5_400.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Opening 18 tumblr_o1qu2wvZPW1udmlz8o6_400.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Opening 18 tumblr_o9yhx8YXE41ry6uloo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Opening 19 Ed8ckjdsdsc-vert.jpg|Naruto Ending 8 Eds1abncsd-tile.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 1 dscmds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 2 dsjcscs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 4 bdjdkdscsz.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 5 accaas.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 Eds6bcsdcjd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 Eds6dnjdvkvdf-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 eds6ffnjfvkd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 cdscdssd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 8 cdsjkcds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 9 eds11acbjkds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 11 eds11bnsckss.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 11 Eds18anvdfklvd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 18 djvddsc.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 18 jsabcjsas.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 19 Lacljasja.png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 20 tumblr_o9u1si09Ue1s0vbb3o4_r1_400.gif|Naruto Shipuuden Ending 20 eds21adscbdsjk.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 Yin & yang (NaruSasu) ending 21.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 tumblr_m3axqh9LDR1rrqheco1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 tumblr_msv8a4dbjR1sr0kmzo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 fbjksdla.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 Eds23nkcsdlcs-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 23 eds24cdsjkcs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 tumblr_myhomtSQGg1sc3m32o1_400.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 eds24djdslcs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 4823043-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 30 10873603_821757184573327_4738101794013126569_o.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 31 kjfdaad-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 31 tumblr_nhuvz9K33U1sksz96o3_r1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_nhwbykZHob1sr7xbxo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_nhuw7uw7dT1qdnjjpo2_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_ni0h6dU3tT1s5b1pno1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_nhuzkr5GwB1rh5eero1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_nhwbykZHob1sr7xbxo2_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 tumblr_o0y9hvVN4l1ukwotao1_540.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ending 36 tumblr_o0y9hvVN4l1ukwotao2_540.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ending 36 tumblr_o5ahz6Uhir1ukwotao1_540.gif|Naruto Shippuuden Ending 37 tumblr_o9y13c3ymw1qdnjjpo1_540.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 38 MG-PEAkc4PQ.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 38 tumblr_o9y051RHiu1qdnjjpo1_r3_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 38 tumblr_o9yp5voN131ukwotao5_540.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 38 4732904.png Omakes 4632842.PNG OVAs nvbbbhghmej;n.PNG Sasuke_pushes_Naruto.png Working_together.png Bring_it_on.png ndkjklsd.PNG jkcdjnclkjs.PNG jmkjssdds.PNG jsdkfjdk.PNG jsjcdss.PNG jkjcodaas.PNG jkopkcas.PNG jklajlkjs.PNG jkdsacsal.PNG 1295495452202_f.jpg mbvmsdkvds.PNG jsdvks.PNG djdskjdvd.PNG nsdjckadas.PNG djkcdsa.PNG jdkjnks.PNG jdklsdscd.PNG ncbkmdscscs.PNG nbvksdvd.PNG jklcjdscds.PNG naksmcacssa.PNG kjdscdsc.PNG Breakfast by itachi.png tumblr_nrssvaatvk1uzj45wo1_500.gif 10646775 940267875989896 320801231931957671 n.png Naruto and Sasuke on the yolk.PNG Stay down.png Bb86b76e.jpg Watching each other back.png Work together.png Movies Posters Naruto_Shippūden_2-_Bonds_Poster.jpg|Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (Movie Poster) tumblr_ob2bkxJJL31sojw2po1_540.jpg|Boruto Naruto The Movie Calender 2017 Filler dbjcss.PNG 58bbc8aff2bat.jpg vlcsnap-2658134.png Grabbed.png 437918-d8a7f0c8dc578e962f5cf4fa4f23e096_1.png_super.png SasuNaru___Smash_by_NanaSoru.jpg tumblr_inline_ng8qaiQVEH1qardbl.gif bathhouse_NaruSasu.PNG NaruSasu_bathhouse.PNG NaruSasu_bathing.PNG Naruto Sasuke.PNG Prologue Manga Naru_think_about_Sasu.png Anime 11190-naruto-shippuuden-prologue-of-road-to-ninja-episode-screencap-13x51.jpg Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Manga snndknk.PNG snkfkds.PNG snfkjs.PNG sndksds.PNG Video Games nsuns_latest.jpg|Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Storm_2_US_Box_Art_PS3.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Naruto-generations-ps3-pegi-pack-resize-jpg.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations latest723942u43232dahad.png|Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Narutopreorder_29059.nphd.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution CD/DVD/Soundtracks Cover Naruto_Original_Soundtrack_2.jpg|Naruto Original Soundtrack II Naruto_Shippuden_Original_Soundtrack_1.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack Naruto_Shippuden_Original_Soundtrack_2.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack II OST3cover.png|Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack III Naruto Anime Volume 2 (front cover).PNG|Naruto DVD Volume 2 NARUTO Anime Volume 10.jpg|Naruto DVD Volume 10 Dub_DVD_32_HD.jpg Dun_DVD_27_HD.jpg Naruto_Edicion_Especial_Dos_Destinos_HD.jpg Naruto_DVD_BOX_3_HD.jpg Reencuentro_HD_4.jpg Reunion_de_los_5_kages_6_HD.jpg Category:Gallery